


Guía Omegaverse

by NizaCardiel



Category: Haikyuu!!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NizaCardiel/pseuds/NizaCardiel
Summary: Este es un universo que en esencia se sabe de qué va, sin embargo muchos autores agregan, quitan o modifican ciertos factores de este mismo, no es malo, ya que al ser un UA es bastante moldeable, así que en este trabajo te presento lo que yo voy a hacer con este universo alternativo, eh de aclarar que no viene todo tal cual desarrollado, me refiero a los varios aspectos o factores que lo conforman, solo presentare lo que modifique.





	Guía Omegaverse

Este es un universo que en esencia se sabe de qué va, sin embargo muchos autores agregan, quitan o modifican ciertos factores de este mismo, no es malo, ya que al ser un UA es bastante moldeable.

“Jerarquía/Rango” 

La verdad no me gusta mucho eso de quien tiene más poder o autoridad solo por su género primario o secundario, pero bueno  
Alfa hembra pura sangre (AHS): quienes pueden engendrarlas son AHS/AHS  
Alfa hembra   
Alfa macho   
Beta macho/hembra: se encuentran en el mismo nivel   
Omega pura sangre h/m: es lo mismo que en el caso de AHS  
Omega hembra/macho: se encuentran en el mismo nivel   
En este universo es más común que nazcan betas y omegas tanto hembras como macho, por eso es que se encuentran en el mimos nivel, sin embargo, alfa hembra y alfa hembra pura sangre es muy raro o demasiado poco común que haya, por lo tanto estas tienen más rango que los alfas macho, pero no solo por eso, sino que en todo lo compone al ser humano físicamente, psicológicamente, entre otros factores, son más fuertes y desarrolladas que los machos. 

Embarazo/gestación 

Tanto A, O y B hembra tiene la menstruación, pero solo le llega a los O machos, a los demás no.   
La edad recomendada para quedar en gestación es de entre los 20 a los 29 años, antes o después de la edad recomendado se corre riesgo, ya sea entre más joven o viejo de edad, sin embargo al momento en que la persona en cuestión presenta su subgénero, no significa que su cuerpo esté listo para la concepción. 

-Amamantar: toda persona que resulte embarazada sus mamas se desarrollan para poder alimentar a sus crías, los betas machos que queden en gestación es más difícil que puedan hacerlo, cada uno tiene un tiempo limitado para amamantar a sus crías, omegas pueden hacerlo hasta los 6-7 meses, betas y alfas 5-6 meses.   
-AHS: estas solo pueden aparearse con alguien de su mismo nivel, ya que su alfa a ser de un rango muy alto, es muy difícil que se deje “dominar” por otro por debajo suyo, además de que si se llegaran a enfrentar solo entre ellas podrían sobrevivir a la pelea, pero se ha de recalcar que en caso de que alguna de ellas quede embarazada solo podrá tener hembras, ya que al ser más fuerte, el cuerpo de la alfa no lo rechazara tanto ni su cuerpo provocara un aborto espontaneo, pero si llega a ser macho aquel espermatozoide que quiere entrar al ovulo este mismo lo matara inmediatamente, por lo tanto no habría concepción. El embarazo solo dura de entre 4 a 5 meses, debido a su rápido desarrollo dentro del vientre y cuando salen de este, además la alfa que tuvo a la cría puede amantarla, en caso de que no pueda, se busca a un sustituto/a.   
Además la concepción es muy difícil de lograrse, por eso, aquella pareja AHS que quede embaraza solo podrá tener un embarazo a lo largo de su vida, esto va para las dos partes, tanto la gestante como la que no, debido a que para lograrse este embarazo también debe de haber un lazo de unión/mordida de apareamiento.   
Hace años se tenía la idea de que AHS y OS, al estar juntos tendrían hijos fuertes y poderosos, ya que o nacerían AHS o OS, pero se dieron cuenta que al quedar él/la omega embarazada solo tenían betas, de 1 hasta 3 hijos por embarazo, esto no quitaba el hecho de que solo nacieran betas, por lo tanto con el tiempo se dejó de obligar tanto a AHS y OS a aparearse.   
-Alfa hembra/Macho: nacidx de la concepción entre A/O A/B B/B B/O   
Esta no puede concebir entre ellxs, debido a que su cuerpo no está diseñado para aquello, aun así si pueden emparejarse entre sí y con cualquier otro género secundario, pueden tener tanto hijxs beta, alfa u omega, pero si un AH/M se empareja con una OS, su hijx será como cualquier otro subgénero.   
-Beta hembra: su embarazo se desarrolla normalmente como con los omegas, solo pueden tener de 1 a 2 hijxs por embarazo, como es menos probable que tengan una camada grande por concepción se les recomienda que esperen un periodo de tiempo entre 1 a 2 años antes del próximo.   
-Beta macho: estos embarazos son más difíciles y delicados por su complexión, pero no imposibles, se tiene solo una cría por embarazo, si se quiere tener gemelos, mellizos, cuates o más cachorros en un solo embarazo es necesario que se someta a un tratamiento, sus cuidados prenatales, durante y posnatales son más estrictos y meticulosos.   
Estos embarazos duran de 9 a 10 meses, tanto para hembra como macho.   
-Omegas h/m: es más fácil quedar embarazadx, este se desarrolla normalmente, se puede tener de 1 a 4 crías por embarazo, sin embargo es recomendable que repose o espere de 2 a 3 años antes de su próxima concepción, por cuestiones de salud, al que se debe tener muy en cuenta es que el omega en cuestión es ÉL/LA única en DECIDIR si quiere tener más crías, alfa, beta u omega compañerx no puede intervenir en su decisión a menos que omega lo permita, claro está que los dos deben de estar de acuerdo si se va a seguir teniendo cachorros. Esto del consentimiento aplica para cada subgénero anterior. El embarazo dura de entre 6 a 7 meses.   
-Omegas pura sangre: estos solo pueden quedar embarazdxs entre sí, es solo un poco más fácil concebir que las AHS, el embarazo dura de 6 a 7 meses, solo se tiene una cría por embarazo, pero solo pueden quedar de 2 a 3 veces, una peculiaridad es que OS pueden tener tanto hembra como macho y subgénero será el mismo, además de que si él/la omega gestante en cuestión no puede amantar su compañerx omega desarrolla sus mamas para hacerlo él/ella. 

-Embarazos no deseados: solo la hembra/macho A, O y B puede decidir si continuar con el embarazo o no, su pareja no puede decidir sobre este, además de que es legal abortar y hay clínicas especializadas que cuidaran de la salud tanto física como psicológica del gestante, en caso de que la pareja quiera también atención psicológica, se le dará. 

Celos  
El primer celo llega al momento de la presentación del subgénero, este ocurre entre los 16-17 años, hay veces en que se puede adelantar o atrasar, no es raro que suceda, los celos son 0% sexuales, hasta que se cumplen 20 años, que es cuando el cuerpo tanto del A, B y O, se siente preparado para reproducirse, ya que considera su cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollado físicamente.   
Alfa (general): 2 veces al año   
\- Nudo alfa: este solo se desarrolla durante su celo o el del omega, fuera de este es difícil y además lleva mucho tiempo lograrlo, eso no significa que no pueda tener relaciones sexuales o poder criar a su pareja, pero el nudo da más posibilidad de que a primera se pueda concebir. 

Betas: 3 – 4 veces al año   
\- Debido a que es más complicado que conciban o dejen a su pareja embrazadx.   
Omegas: 2 – 3 veces al año   
Los celos no se pueden sincronizar a menos de que haya un vínculo (apareamiento), sean almas gemelas o compañeros potenciales. 

*Vínculo emocional: este se va desarrollando antes del apareamiento, que es el tiempo de cortejo o el proceso de conocer a la persona en cuestión y la dinámica como pareja que vayan estableciendo.   
*Almas gemelas: las almas gemelas no solo se limitan al amor romántico de pareja, amor platónico, también está la amistad, familia, compañero de trabajo, entre otros, al ser almas gemelas se forma un vínculo el cual, se fortalece conforme su convivencia, no es una obligación estar en contacto con su otra mitad, sin embargo a lo largo de la vida coincidirán en varios lugares, situaciones y tiempo.  
*Compañeros potenciales: esto va más específicamente a las manadas, son aquellas personas que son 100% o un poco +/- los ideales para estar en una manada ya que de diversas formas se complementan, es poco común que en estos solo estén compuestos por un solo género secundario (solo A ó B ó O), por lo general hay de dos a tres miembros de cada subgénero.  
Si a lo largo de la vida te encuentra a tu compañero potencial, ya se pertenece a otra manada, se le informa a la otra persona para que quede establecido que no se le uniría o iniciaría otra manada con esa persona, esto se discute solo entre compañero potenciales.   
*Noviazgo/Noviazgo formal: es como lo conocemos normalmente, la relación romántica entre dos o más personas, no tiene tiempo mínimo o máximo, puede haber ruptura sin daño físico o emocional fuera de lo normal (me refiero a que no es cuando hay una mordida y uno deja al otro, la persona sufre las consecuencias del rompimiento del apareamiento)   
*Cortejo: este es un paso más elevado del noviazgo formal, la siguiente etapa, aquí puede ser tanto alfa, omega o beta quien inicie el cortejo de su pareja, durante este periodo es para demostrarse como pareja el que su relación esta lista para ser de por vida, además de asegurarse de que entre los dos apoyaran en todos los aspectos de su vida. Por lo general a las personas les gusta llamarlo, como el volverse a enamorar, ya que se “regresa” a la etapa de luna de miel cuando iniciaron su relación.   
*Mordida de apareamiento: es la unión “máxima” que se puede lograr, ya que al tenerla, la pareja llega a sentir tanto física como emocionalmente lo que el otro, además de poder comunicarse por el lazo/vinculo que se formó.  
Tanto la una como la otro debe tener la mordida de su pareja para que se forme 100% el compromiso, donde se muerde es más confiable en las glándulas de olor, las cuales pueden estar en diversas partes del cuerpo.   
*Manadas: las manadas pueden estar conformadas por todo tipo de subgénero y en la cantidad que se quiera y acepte, además de que el jefe/a de la manada debe asegurarse del bienestar tanto de la manada como del nuevo individuo que quiera unirse, para saber que perteneces a la manada, se hace una marca en la piel, no una mordida, esta marca es como un tatuaje, el cual solo la cabeza de la manada puede hacerle, debido a que es personalizada, la cabeza de la manada puede ser tanto omega, beta o alfa, debido a que no importa el subgénero ni su fuerza física, la cabeza es elegida por toda la manada, se buscan diversas cualidades y habilidades.


End file.
